Krista Gets Yeerked
by Coughie
Summary: Krista is captured by the Yeerk Force and gets turned into a controller. The Yeerk in her brain is making her get the other Rovers to join. Meanwhile Vixy disappers and Hunter, Buddy, Scarface,and Blaze are out to find her.


  
KRISTA GETS YEERKED  
  
Road Rovers belong to KIDS WB. Galaxy Rovers, 2nd Unit Space  
Rovers,  
Buddy, and Melanie,  
some members of the Migatus pack belong to Kristen Coughlan. Other  
rovers and  
the rest of the Migatus belong to Steven Today, Graywolf Lupus,  
etc. The Animorph characters  
belong to K.A. Applegate.  
  
SETTING: A forest  
A fox is walking on a dirt trail. She has a red collar  
around her neck and she is carrying a  
dead rat in her mouth.  
  
VIXY (VOICE OVER)  
My name is Vixy. I am a Road Rover and a member of the 2nd Unit  
Space Rovers. I was born in  
the wild but I was raised by humans. I do not know what happened  
to  
my parents when they  
abandoned me.   
  
SETTING: two years ago (that is forteen in dog years). In some  
woods  
in the United States.  
In a den there is a family of three red foxes (Two parents and a  
kit). A trumpet later sounded and  
the parents hear foxhounds heading for the den. The parents leave  
to keep the hounds away from.  
the den. The hounds chase after the foxes. Minutes later there  
were a couple of shots. The kit  
waited for hours and was starving. She began to wander away from  
the  
den.  
  
THE KIT (BARKING in fox)  
Mama, Daddy  
  
A girl named Cassie and a girl named Rachel were taking a hike.  
  
RACHEL  
Cassie, look a fox kit  
  
Rachel picks up the kit.  
  
CASSIE (African Accent)  
Rachel bring her here.  
  
RACHEL (American Accent)  
What are you going to do with it.  
  
CASSIE  
Raise it.  
  
SETTING: A year later (seven in dog years).  
The fox kit (Vixy) is almost an adult but Cassie's parents won't  
release her because Cassie raised  
Vixy and Vixy does doesn't know how to survive in the wild. Vixy  
wore a red collar with a  
licence. She was soon joined by a grey fox named Melanie.   
Cassie did not know that Melanie  
escaped for a fur farm. Melanie had two broken legs because she  
got caught in a snare. Vixy and  
Melanie soon became friends.  
  
MELANIE (Barking in fox)  
Once I am healed I am leaving. I hate humans. They are cruel.  
  
VIXY (Barking in fox)  
What did your humans do to you?  
  
MELANIE (Barking in fox)  
I never trusted humans. I was born in a cage. The human killed my  
mother and father just for  
their fur to make coats, gloves, and hats. My friend Climber and  
I were next to be killed, then we  
escaped. We both learned to survive and find food. Then fox  
hunters found us, we ran and I got  
caught in a snare.  
  
VIXY (Barking in fox)  
I would never be released from here.  
  
MELANIE (Barking in fox)  
Why?  
  
VIXY (Barking in fox)  
I can't survive out there.  
  
MELANIE (Barking in fox)  
Maybe I can help you. Do you know a place full of rats?  
  
VIXY (Barking in fox)  
Yes, the barn but I'm not allowed in there.  
  
MELANIE (barking in fox)  
Who cares, lets go.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE THE BARN OVER A LONG PERIOD OF TIME  
The two foxes practiced catching the rats and mice. Vixy got  
pretty good at it. One day, she got  
caught in the barn by Cassie's father. He saw what Vixy can do and  
decided to release her in three  
days. Melanie has been put in a cage because she killed one of the  
rabbits. One night they could not  
believe what they heard.  
  
JAKE   
We can't do this. It s too risky.  
  
AX (in human form)  
Prince Jake is right, the Yeerks are trying to find us.  
  
TOBIAS (in human form)  
It s going to be a trap.  
  
MARCO  
Finally, someone believes me.  
  
RACHEL  
I still can t believe Mr. Chapman is making everyone join The  
Sharing.  
  
CASSIE  
Yeah but we won't go.  
  
Vixy and Melanie listened through out the night and remembered  
every  
word.  
  
SETTING: Present Time. In Road Rover headquarters. In Vixy's room  
Vixy is picking at her food, remembering her life with her friend,  
the human, Cassie. Vixy was three years old in human years but in  
dog  
years she was twenty-one.   
Vixy sat on room all night jiggling with her collar.  
  
SETTING: Woods  
Krista, a Labrador, is talking with Lone Dog. Lone Dog is a German  
Shepherd / golden retriever cross. It's sunset and they are both  
watching the sun go down. Once it got dark, they said their  
goodbyes and left.  
  
SETTING: HIGHWAY  
Krista goes down on a cycle rover on the highway heading for the  
Rover  
base entrance. The  
highway is by a forest. Suddenly some lights flash on the highway.   
Krista thinks it's some car  
and she turns into a ditch. Something made her fall off the cycle  
rover. She is now lying on the  
ground. A couple humans came out of the woods. One is a man with  
short brown greyish hair  
(Chapman or the Yeerk Einus Two-Two-Six) and the other is a bald  
man (Visser Three). More  
humans minutes later.  
  
VISSER THREE   
(Deep voice)  
Good catch Einus Two-Two-Six  
  
CHAPMAN   
Yes, Visser. With one of their Cano aliens we get others to join  
the Yeerk Empire.  
  
VISSER THREE  
Hold the Cano-sapian.  
  
Three humans hold the Cano-sapian down. Chapman brings out a metal  
themuas out. With a  
metal tongs he takes out a Yeerk (It looks like a giant slug).   
It makes it's way through  
Krista's ear canal. After two hours of Krista's mind trying to get  
control of the Yeerk, the Yeerk  
won. The Yeerk's name is Einus Three-five-two. Visser three  
returns to his Andalite form.  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
Visser I got control of the cano-sapian  
  
VISSER THREE  
Good, now Einus Three-Five-Two go to the rover base and convince  
the other canos to follow  
you to the planned area.  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
Yes, Visser  
  
In the shadows someone or something was watching them.  
  
SETTING: Woods somewhere in the states.  
The grey fox was in the woods hunting. Suddenly she hears  
foxhounds. She runs for the nearest  
hole (a new rover opening being built) to hide from them. She ends  
up falling down the hole  
  
SETTING: The Luge Room  
The grey fox gets up and shakes the dirt off her. She starts  
walking  
around.  
  
GREY FOX (THINKING)  
What is this place?  
  
She sniffed around. Suddenly robots appear.  
  
ROBOTS (Electric Voice)  
Subject not in records must destroy.  
  
The robots shoot lasers at grey fox. The grey fox becomes  
frightened and run and soon finds a  
way out and ran into the underground jungle.   
  
SETTING: Dinning Area  
All of the Road Rovers are tired. Barely anybody got sleep. Blitz,  
Huntress, Shag, and Bear are   
sleeping on the floor because they are so tired.   
  
DIAMOND (A husky, Russian accent)  
Don't they look cute.  
  
MARK (Irish Setter, electric Irish accent)  
Yeah, especially Huntress.  
  
Blitz wakes up.  
  
BLITZ (a Doberman, German accent)  
I heard that cyber dog.  
  
MARK  
Shut up Blitz  
  
Mark and Blitz start to scrap. Blitz extends his claws and bears  
his teeth, then jumps and bites  
him. Mark flips Blitz over (the way Nala does it to Simba in The  
Lion King). Just then Hunter,  
Colleen, Nitro, and Canis come into the room.  
  
HUNTER (a golden retriever mix, American accent)  
That is it, Blitz you don't get your chew toys for a week.  
  
Blitz gasps.  
  
HUNTER  
and Mark has to bury all of Blitz's toys six feet deep and dig them  
up in a week.  
  
Mark  
Oh, dog gone it. I hate digging.  
  
NITRO (A Timber Wolf, American Accent)  
Do any of you guys know what happened last night?  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
I never got to sleep because of the robots were chasing a fox.  
  
SCARFACE (A Dalmatian, English accent)  
Are you sure?  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
I was on way back from arr hum...getting a midnight snack and I saw  
a grey fox in pre-cano-sapian form run from the robots and the grey  
fox ran into the jungle.  
  
HUNTER  
We should find it.  
  
VIXY  
Yeah.  
  
Master comes in.  
  
MASTER  
I want Vixy and Climber to go in Pre-Cano-sapian form and find  
this fox and bring it back. Nitro  
and Thunder (a black timber wolf with lightning like highlights)  
I want you to tell the your pack to  
help. When you find the intruder howl.  
  
VIXY, CLIMBER, NITRO, THUNDER  
Okay.  
  
SETTING: THE TRANSFOXAFIER ROOM  
Vixy and Climber turned back into their regular form in the  
transfoxafier (A transdogafier  
modified for foxes).  
  
VIXY (BARKING)  
Come on lets go.  
  
CLIMBER (BARKING)  
Okay.  
  
SETTING: TRANSWOLFAFIER ROOM  
Nitro and Thunder go through the transwolfafier (a transdogafier  
modified for wolves)  
  
NITRO (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Let's to it.  
  
SETTING: The Hall   
  
THUNDER (BARKING IN WOLF)  
I hate when she says that.  
  
SETTING: JUNGLE  
The Grey Fox is sleeping in a tree when she heard wolf howls, and  
down  
below her was the Migatuas pack.   
Barking, howling, and growling at each other.  
  
PETER (BARKING IN WOLF)  
We do are best finding this intruder.  
  
KISNA (BARKING IN WOLF)  
This could be one of the Admiral's spies.  
  
Melanie starts climb down the tree.  
  
THUNDER (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Wait, I hear something.  
  
MAGIC (a female silver and black timber wolf)  
Me too.   
  
NITRO  
It s the fox  
  
RILEY (a male white timber wolf with black patches with a scar one  
of his eyes) (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Lets howl!  
  
The Migatuas pack howls.  
  
GREY FOX (THINKING)  
Oh no  
  
SETTING: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE JUNGLE  
Climber and Vixy are looking for the fox with Blaze (a male red  
fox). Suddenly they hear the howls.  
  
BLAZE (BARKING IN FOX)  
The Migatus pack found the fox.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Come on, lets go.  
  
SETTING: JUNGLE  
The wolves have surrounded the grey fox. Whenever she tries to get  
away, a wolf is in the way.  
  
SHAUNAGH (a female grey timber wolf with white highlights) (BARKING  
IN WOLF)  
Don't go anywhere fox  
  
DONEGAN (a male black timber wolf with silver highlights)   
(BARKING IN WOLF)  
Yeah.  
  
FLANIGAN (a male silver timber wolf with white highlights)  
(BARKING IN WOLF)  
Do not move or you're wolf food  
  
SAHINDI (a female grey-black timber wolf)   
(BARKING IN WOLF)  
Yeah.  
  
GREY FOX (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Hey, I am not going anywhere.  
  
The wolves are shocked that the fox knows how to speak wolf.  
  
KISNA (BARKING IN WOLF)  
How do you know how to speak wolf, fox.  
  
GREY FOX (BARKING IN WOLF)  
I have my secrets and I hate being called fox by wolves my name is  
Melanie.  
  
A female grey-white timber wolf (Gamba) and male silver-white  
timber wolf (Kurung) came to the  
pack  
  
GAMBA (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Kisna, the foxes are coming and they are half a mile away.  
  
KISNA (BARKING IN WOLF)  
I want you, Kurung to lead Blaze here not the others.  
  
KURUNG (BARKING IN WOLF)  
Okay  
  
Minutes later, Kurung comes back with Blaze.  
  
BLAZE (BARKING IN FOX)  
So this is fox everyone is talking about.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Boy, word travels fast.  
  
SETTING: PRISON ROOM  
In one of the cages is Todd (a German Shepard). In another cell  
were Laddie and Lass two Cano-mutants who were once two champion  
Rough-coated Collies in  
England and once Colleen's friends. Khan, a wolf-mutant locked up  
for killing a fellow Rover.  
In one the smaller cages for pre-cano-sapiens was Rastus, a dingo,  
locked up for injuring a  
fellow rover in a fight over food.   
Across from Rastus was Melanie. She was feeling low.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I never seen you here before.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
What's it to you?  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
Oh, you speak dingo, mate.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I can speak any Canine Language. Somehow I can.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
What your name, mate?  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
Melanie  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
And mine's Rastus. Tell me about yourself.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I was born in a fur farm. I escaped with my best friend. I got  
caught in a snare. I got rescued by two human girls. I meet a red  
fox at the place a was runned  
by humans. The red fox was raised by humans and I taught the fox  
to hunt. In return she taught  
me about what humans to avoid. One day she disappeared and I was  
stolen by the fur farm  
owner. I managed to escape again and free some other grey foxes.   
Last night I heard fox  
hunters and I ran into a hole. I turn out to be entrance to this  
place and I was caught for no  
reason.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
The Rovers probably thought you were a intuter.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
The Road Rovers, I heard of them in the barn where I recuperating  
by one of the wolves. I think his name was Thunder.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I know Thunder. I sometimes get into scraps with him. By chance,  
are the two foxes named  
Climber and Vixy.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
How did you know?  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I sometimes get in scraps with them too.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN DINGO)  
How many scraps have you got into anyway?  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
A lot. I mostly fight with a Doberman named Blitz. He's obsessed  
with biting butts.  
  
As they laugh. Vixy, Colleen, Hunter, and Blitz come in to the  
jail room. They hear them laugh together.  
  
BLITZ  
I wonder what they are laughing about  
  
COLLEEN  
Maybe you, fluffy.  
  
VIXY  
Come on, Colleen, that name for him is too old.  
  
COLLEEN  
Okay, we will call him, Blinkers  
  
BLITZ  
MY NAME IS BLITZ FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME  
  
Colleen and Vixy ignore Blitz. They continue down the hall. Soon  
they reach the pre-cano  
cages.   
  
VIXY  
WAIT, I know this fox.  
  
BLITZ  
How?  
  
VIXY  
She lived in the barn with me at animal rescue place in _______.  
  
(The blank is a name of a town. Since the Animorph books or  
television show doesn't tell what  
town their in I am leaving it blank.)  
  
COLLEEN  
Are you sure?  
  
VIXY  
Let me check. I'm going to become a regular fox so she would  
recognize me. I think you guys  
should leave.  
  
Vixy leaves and minutes later she comes back as a regular red fox  
and she is wearing her red collar. The other rovers leave. Vixy  
looks around and opens the cage.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)   
Thanks, Vixy.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
No problem.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN FOX)  
Hey, what about me?  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Sorry, dingo, I cannot let you out.  
  
RASTUS (BARKING IN DINGO)  
I came so close.  
  
Rastus goes to the mattress that is on the floor and lies down and  
goes to sleep.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
You better get out of here.   
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
I know but how?  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
The same way that you came.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
We better bark somewhere where we cannot be heard or seen.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Ok!  
  
SETTING: VIXY'S DEN  
It's an underground den. It is large and stuff like that.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Is this good?  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Yes.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Okay.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Is Climber around?  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
How do you know Climber?  
  
SETTING: ROAD ROVER KITCHEN  
Shag is cooking food. He takes a bottle filled with toilet water  
and puts it in a pot with other food. Scarface is sitting at the  
table reading a note from Krista.  
  
SETTING: KRISTA'S ROOM  
It is a basic room. It has a bed and a desk. Krista is sitting on  
the bed.  
  
SETTING: INSIDE KRISTA'S MIND  
In the mind Krista is tied to a chair. The Yeerk speaking all  
around her.  
  
KRISTA  
You won't get away with this.  
  
YEERK  
I will. We Yeerk Empire always win and pretty soon we will find  
your galaxy and take over your race.  
  
KRISTA  
My friends will find out sooner or later.  
  
YEERK  
When it's too late. HA HA HA  
  
Krista struggles in the chair.  
  
YEERK  
Lets look at your memories.  
  
The Yeerk Broadcasts one of Krista's memories.  
  
SETTING: TEN DOGGIAN YEARS AGO  
Krista is sitting watching the memory. It is a memory of her is  
one the foster homes she lived in. A big male great dane is beating  
her and her brother.  
  
SETTING: KRISTA'S MIND  
Krista is struggling more, trying to get control over the Yeerk.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE THE ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS  
Mark is digging to bury all of Blitz's chew toys.  
  
MARK  
I hate digging, I hate digging.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE VIXY'S DEN  
Blaze is going into the den. He goes through a long tunnel. He  
pauses. Then continues down the tunnel. He gets to the main  
chamber and he sees Vixy with the  
Grey fox.  
  
BLAZE (Barking in Fox)  
Hey, you let the Grey Fox out.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Fancy seeing you again. Who is he? (She turns to Vixy.)  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
My boyfriend.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Oh.  
  
BLAZE (BARKING IN FOX)  
I came to tell you, Vixy, that I am going to dump you.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Why?  
  
BLAZE (BARKING IN FOX)  
I found a more prettier fox than you.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Who?  
  
BLAZE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Angela and goodbye. Blaze leaves. Vixy lies down, feeling low.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
You were going out with that loser? Probably, he did that to other  
Vixens.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Yeah, you are probably right. I don't feel good now.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
What's wrong?  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Lately I have getting stomach pains and I am getting fat.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
We can't go back to the Rover base because Blaze is probably back  
by now and telling the others  
what happened.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
I know another place.  
  
SETTING: LONE DOG'S LAIR  
Lone Dog is in his relguar canine form. He is walking around his  
lair wondering about Krista. The night when he left, some humans  
jumped him but he managed to fend them off and get away.  
  
LONE DOG (THINKING)  
I hope the same people didn't jump her.  
  
SETTING: Inside the Road Rover Base  
Hunter, Thunder, and Buddy (a black lab puppy) was talking to each  
other. Krista was going to take Scarface to the Yeerk secret  
meeting place. Suddenly Blaze comes in. He is in his Cano-sapian  
form. He is wearing a white t-shirt, blue jays hat, Nike shoes,  
and blue jeans.  
  
BLAZE (CANADIAN ACCENT)  
Guys, we have a big problem. The grey fox got out because Vixy let  
her out.  
  
HUNTER  
We got to find the grey fox and Vixy.  
  
BUDDY (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
They probably work together.  
  
HUNTER  
Buddy, Scarface, Blaze, and Thunder, lets go. We are going fox  
hunting.  
  
BLAZE   
Hey. You know I hate the words fox and hunting together.  
  
HUNTER  
Sorry, Blaze.  
  
Scarface turns to Krista.  
  
SCARFACE  
Sorry, Kris, I can't come with you. Maybe some other time.  
  
KRISTA (The Yeerk talking.)  
Dam it.  
  
SETTING: Krista's mind  
Krista is skill strapped to the chair. Krista is laughing.  
  
KRISTA  
I guess Hunter stopped your plan.  
  
YEERK  
It's only a small faud but pretty soon the Rovers will be  
controllers like you. (The Yeerk laughs)  
  
SETTING: A barn in __________ , the next day.  
It's the animal rehatilition centre. There are animals everywhere.   
A red tail hawk flies into one  
of the barns. Cassie comes out of her house with Rachel and Jake.   
Nearby Vixy and Melanie  
are in the bushes hiding.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Come on, go.   
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
I am not sure I am going to make it.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Just try.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
Okay, I'll try.  
  
Vixy gets up from the ground and starts running toward Cassie.   
Cassie saw the fox but she turned back to talk to her friends.   
Suddenly Vixy felt a sudden pain and fell to the ground and she lie  
there whimpering. Cassie turn to the fox again.  
  
CASSIE  
Oh no, that fox is hurt.  
  
SETTING: The barn.  
Cuz of the collar she was wearing Cassie found out it was the fox  
she raised. Cassie's dad is examing Vixy while Melanie (in the  
shadows), Jake, Cassie, and Rachel look on. Cassie's dad soon  
found out why she is in pain. Vixy was pregnet with pups and one  
of the pup was going to be a premie.  
  
CASSIE'S DAD  
We all have to help the pup out or it will die. Rachel I want you  
to hold tail up because she try to keep her tail down to avoid  
pain. Jake I want you to keep her calm. Cassie, you and I will  
help the pup get out.  
  
When the pup came out it was stuck. After two hours the pup was  
out. The pup had a virus attacking his front left leg. Cassie's  
dad had to remove it. When it was being removed Cassie put Vixy in  
a pen. After the leg was removed the pup was placed beside Vixy.   
Vixy groomed it and nursed it.  
  
JAKE  
Is it a boy or a girl.  
  
CASSIE'S DAD  
It's a boy. We have to watch the pup. The first few hours are  
critical.  
  
SETTING: Highway  
  
Krista is heading for ________ on the cycle rover. The Yeerk needs  
to regenerate at the Yeerk pool. The Yeerks need Kandora Rays each  
from the pool every three days.  
  
SETTING: THE YEERK POOL  
The yeerk pool looks like a cave with a bubbling lake in it. A lot  
of human-controllers are there. There are free controllers locked  
up while the yeerks regenerate. They are screaming to be let out.   
A line human controllers are on a platform for Yeerk release.   
When the yeerk gets out the host gets locked up. Krista goes  
through the detector (It detects humans with no yeerks and destroys  
them). Nothing happened. Krista goes to the platform. Suddenly a  
free controller breaks free and runs but the detector destorys him.  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
Watch my host. She will try to get away.  
  
CONTROLLER  
Yes.  
  
Krista bends down and the Yeerk crawls out. Krista is free of the  
yeerk.  
  
KRISTA  
Let go of me. Don't put that thing back in me.  
  
Krista tries to run away but a controller threw her into an empty  
cell.  
  
SETTING: Space Rover 2  
Jade(Kuvauz), Jason (Brown Lab), and Taco (Chihuahua) are looking  
over the Earth for Felo-sapian activity. Spots (Dalmatian) is  
playing Pokemon on his Gameboy.  
  
JASON (SCOTTISH ACCENT)  
Is it always this boring?  
  
SPOTS (ENGLISH ACCENT)  
Yes! I caught a Mew-too, the hardest Pokemon to catch.  
  
TACO (MEXICAN ACCENT)  
Yes, It's always boring.  
  
JADE (BELGIAN ACCENT)  
It's not boring for Spots. He is always playing Pokemon.  
  
SPOTS  
Yes, I caught a Ditto.  
  
JASON  
Why are doing this? The Felo-sapiens are not going to be in this  
script.  
  
Spots look up from the gameboy.  
  
SPOTS  
The writer just wanted to get us in.  
  
TACO, JASON  
OH!  
  
JADE  
WAIT A MINUTE, I AM GETTING HALF MY PAY FOR A SMALL PART. I THOUGHT  
THE WRITER IS GOING MAKE ME IN THE WHOLE SCRIPT. I WANT MY LAWYER.  
  
SETTING: OUTSIDE VIXY'S DEN  
It's a thunder storm outside. Thunder, Blaze, Scarface, Buddy, and  
Hunter are sniffing around.  
  
THUNDER  
It's going to be hard to track Vixy and that grey fox with all this  
rain.  
  
BLAZE  
Yeah, with the rain her sent will wash away.   
  
BUDDY  
I found tracks.  
  
BLAZE  
Where?  
  
BUDDY  
Over here.  
  
The Rovers look down and there were two pairs of tracks.  
  
SETTING: FARM IN __________  
The rovers follow the tracks to the farm.  
  
SETTING: Inside Cassie's home.  
No human is in the home right now. Cassie and her parents are out  
of town for the day. Vixy is sitting on the floor looking out the  
window near a large dog bed that Jake brought in. In the bed is  
Lucky (Vixy's pup), sleeping all curled up. Suddenly Vixy see  
Blaze and the others.  
  
VIXY (THINKING)  
Oh, no.  
  
Vixy makes her way to the bed to protect her pup, if Blaze  
threatens her. She puts a blanket over the pup. The Rovers break  
in.  
  
BLAZE  
Theres the traiter.  
  
Vixy starts barking and showing her teeth.  
  
BUDDY  
What did she say?  
  
BLAZE  
She said get the h--- away from me. Oh yeah Vix you don't scare  
me. I am older and stronger than you.  
  
Vixy continues to bark and snarl.  
  
BLAZE  
Alright you asked for it.  
  
Blaze grabs her and Scarface slips a muzzle on Vixy. Vixy starts  
to wrimper. Blaze accidently drops her. Vixy goes to the bed to  
protect the pup. The rovers do dot know why she is going to the  
bed and not running away from them.  
  
BLAZE  
She trying to hide something.  
  
Blaze picked Vixy up again. Buddy and Hunter pull away the  
blankets. They discover want Vixy was hidding, a fox pup. Blaze  
takes the muzzle off and puts her down. Vixy runs back to Lucky  
and licks him.  
  
BLAZE  
I am sorry Vixy, I just did not know your puppysitting.  
  
VIXY (BARKING IN FOX)  
I am not puppysitting he is my pup. I do not know who the father  
is.  
  
BLAZE  
Oh, no!  
  
BUDDY  
What?  
  
BLAZE  
I just made a very big mistake.  
  
HUNTER  
What is the mistake?  
  
BLAZE  
Saying that she was puppysitting when the pup is hers.  
  
SETTING: THE BARN  
Melanie is hiding in a empty pen. She is lying down. Up in the  
top of the barn is Tobias, a red-tail hawk. Tobias was once a  
human but he went over the two hour limit. An Andilite disc gave  
him his morphing powers back but he can only stay in human morph  
for two hours.  
  
Suddenly they heard a noise. Melanie gets up. It is Chapman and  
some other controllers. Lately the Yeerk are trying to figure out  
where the "Andilites" would get easy morphs of exotic animals. A  
controller suggested the animal centre because the place has an  
area with exotic animals.  
  
Tobias flys down into a hidden area and morphs to human form. He  
looks like a tall, brown haired teenager. He is going to act like  
he works at the animal centre.  
  
CHAPMAN  
Search for anything that looks like Andilite technolgy.  
  
They see Tobias coming in from the back.  
  
TOBIAS  
Hey, your not allowed in here.  
  
CHAPMAN  
Who are you?  
  
TOBIAS  
None of your business. I work here.  
  
SETTING: Road Rover Headquarters  
Vixy is explaining why she let Melanie out of the cage. Some of  
her stuff were supported by Climber. Vixy didn't know that he knew  
Melanie.  
  
HUNTER  
So, this Melanie is good.  
  
CLIMBER, VIXY  
Yes.  
  
SETTING: Road Rover Headquarters a few days later.  
Vixy is cleaning Lucky. Lucky is barking happily.   
  
SETTING: REC. ROOM  
Vixy is talking to Scarface. While Lucky is playing on the floor  
with a ball.  
  
SCARFACE  
Krista has been acting strange lately.  
  
VIXY  
How so?  
  
SCARFACE  
She keeps on asking me to go to this place near _________ school.  
  
Vixy just remebered something.  
  
VIXY  
Oh, no.  
  
SCARFACE  
What?  
  
Vixy just thought of something to keep Scarface busy.  
  
VIXY  
Can you look after Lucky for awhile? I have to do something.  
  
SCARFACE  
I don't know how to take care of pups.  
  
VIXY  
Just feed him, play with him, and put him to bed for a nap. Feed  
him very twenty minutes. Shag knows where the Red Fox fomula milk  
is. Get it from him.  
  
SCARFACE  
I don't know half the thing he says.  
  
VIXY  
I have to go. Bye  
  
Vixy leaves. Krista comes in.  
  
KRISTA (THE YEERK TALKING)  
Scarface are ready to go?  
  
SCARFACE  
Sorry Kris, Vixy asked me to look after her kid.  
  
  
KRISTA  
Just put it to bed and go with me.  
  
SCARFACE  
I have to feed him very twenty minutes.  
  
KRISTA  
S**t.  
  
SETTING: BARN in __________  
The Animorphs are all there. Ax is in his human form. Tobias is  
in his hawk form. Melanie looks from the top hay loft.  
  
RACHEL  
Good thing that the Yeerks thought you work here.  
  
TOBIAS (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Yeah.  
  
CASSIE  
They trashed my house and took Vixy and Lucky.  
  
AX  
The Yeerks maybe thought they were Andalites.  
  
CASSIE  
I hope they got away.  
  
Vixy (in regular fox form) comes into the barn carring a blue cube  
in her mouth. No one sees her yet.  
  
JAKE  
I hope so too.  
  
Tobias sees Vixy.  
  
TOBIAS (thought speak)  
There she is.  
  
They turn toward Vixy  
  
JAKE  
She has the Andalite morphing cube.  
  
Vixy drops the cube and puts her paws on it. The cube starts to  
glow.  
  
TOBIAS  
The cube is giving her morphing powers.  
  
RACHEL  
Grab it quick.  
  
Ax grabs the cube. Cassie grabs Vixy and holds her.  
  
CASSIE  
That was close.  
  
VOICE (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Hey, let me go.  
  
JAKE  
Where did that come from?  
  
VOICE (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Let me go.  
  
MARCO  
This is weird.  
  
Vixy bites Cassie. Cassie quickly lets her go.  
  
VOICE (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
It's about time you let me go.  
  
AX  
It's coming from the creature.  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
I am called a fox not creature, Ax.  
  
JAKE  
How did she know his name?  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
I heard about the Yeerks the night before I was released. I need  
your help.  
  
CASSIE  
For what?  
  
VIXY  
One of friends has been Yeerked.  
  
MARCO  
One thing I what to ask  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
What Macro?  
  
MARCO  
How do you know how to speak English?  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
I have my secrets  
  
AX  
Where is the human we have to help.  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
She is not human  
  
SETTING: Woods, One of the Road Rover entrances  
Vixy brought Melanie and the Animorphs  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
It is too small for you guys  
  
JAKE  
No problem  
  
Jake morphs into a Golden Retriever. Cassie morphs into a wolf.   
Rachel and Tobias morphed into cats. Marco morphed into an Irish  
Setter. Ax morph to Andalite form and then to a border collie.  
  
SETTING: Road Rover Headquarters  
The Animorphs morph back to their regular forms. Tobias and Ax  
morphed human.  
  
MARCO  
What is this place?  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
ROAD ROVER HEADQUARTERS  
  
RACHEL  
I heard about the Road Rovers. They save the world from bad guys.  
  
VIXY (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Melanie and you guys come with me. I am going to tramform to fox-sapien because thought speak is giving me a headache.  
  
Vixy goes into the tranfoxifier and transforms into a Fox-sapien.   
  
  
VIXY  
Go in the transfoxfier Melanie. The transfoxifer will change your  
body into a Fox-sapien.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
And turn human-like. No way. It will ruin my beauiful looks.  
  
VIXY  
If it wrecks your looks, you can changed back. But there is  
another grey fox that will like you if you do it.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Is he cute?  
  
VIXY  
He is one of the best looking grey foxes in the whole headquarters.  
  
MELANIE (BARKING IN FOX)  
Alright I will go in.  
  
Melanie goes in and she changes into a Fox-sapien. She comes out  
and looks into the mirror.  
  
MELANIE (AMERICAN ACCENT)  
Don't I look good.  
  
Marco goes into a transdogfier but Vixy quickly pulls hijm out.  
  
VIXY  
Don't even think about it Marco. Last time a human when into this  
thing he got turned into a Malamute. He couldn't change back.  
  
MARCO  
Good thing you stopped me.  
  
VIXY  
Come on this way.  
  
SETTING: KRISTA'S ROOM  
Krista is sleeping in her room. There is a knock on the door.   
Krista gets up and opens the door. Someone grabs her.  
  
SETTING: A Few Mintutes later in a hidden location.  
Krista is tied to a chair. Melonie and Vixy are in the room with  
two the Animorphs (Cassie and Ax in morphs)  
  
KRISTA (YEERK TALKING)  
Once you let me go I will tell Master on you.  
  
VIXY  
Now I know your not Krista. Krista never calls Master, Master.   
She always calls him by his real name Dr. Shepard.  
  
KRISTA (YEERK TALKING)  
They have to find me sometime.  
  
VIXY  
I that part planned already. I told Master that you told me that  
you're going somewhere for three days.  
  
CASSIE (IN WOLF MORPH, THOUGHT SPEAK)  
By that time you will be dead.  
  
SETTING: TWO and 3/4 DAYS LATER  
Krista is starting to taunt the Vixy and the others. Jake was  
there in his tiger form and Cassie was in Wolf form.  
  
RACHEL (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
1/4 of a day to go.  
  
Vixy suddenly doubles over with pain.  
  
CASSIE (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Oh no! Vixy is going to have her babies.  
  
Krista breaks free of the ropes and runs out the door. Luckily the  
two other Animorphs (Marco in wolf Morph and Rachel in Lion morph   
were by the door. They stopped her and pinned her down.  
  
RACHEL (THOUGHT SPEAK)  
Thinking of going somewhere, Yeerk.  
  
Krista suddenly grabs at her ear. Rachel and Marco let go of  
Krista. She keeps on grabing at her until a gray slug comes out.  
Rachel and Marco morph back and squashes the Yeerk.  
  
MELONIE  
I will get Vixy to her den.   
  
SETTING: VIXY'S DEN  
The last four kits were born. All the names of the pups in order  
of birth Lucky (BOY), Braveheart (BOY), Shila (GIRL), DASH (BOY),  
and Luna (GIRL).  
  
Epiloge  
  
Melonie and Climber got back together. Melonie have their kits  
nine weeks later.  
  
  



End file.
